A Shippo Tale
by Adava
Summary: Shippo the kitsune we all know and love is telling you and the world his story!see how Shippo thinks everything should be and laugh at how nieve he is!What will happen when danger challenges him and his 'followers? Read to find out!
1. My name is shippo!

A Shippo tale (his short story)

* * *

"Spoken words **bold** sounds

* * *

Shippo isn't mine and neither are his friends!

* * *

Chapter 1

My name is Shippo!

* * *

This story is narrated by Shippo this is his tale. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a long long time ago…when Naraku lived and terrorized Me and my followers Kagome A miko priestess from 500 years in the future, Sango a demon slayer who Naraku destroyed her village and family, Miroku a perverted monk who was cursed by Naraku to have a hole in his hand, and Inuyasha A HALF-demon dog who is my biggest fan!

Well I was searching for Naraku, and I could sense his presence. I stopped.

"What is it great Shippo? What is it? Huh huh huh? WHATISIT?" Inuyasha cried jumping up and down on all fours.

"Naraku's been here!" I said sniffing the air! "We need to continue!"

Everyone oohed and aahed at how brave I was for wanting to challenge Naraku but It's wasn't that big of a deal for me!

I defeated the thunder brothers didn't I and I've killed countless other demons!

"Can't we just stay here for the night? I-I'm tired….I don't wanna go! WAAAAAAAAA!" Inuyasha cried begging me to stay here for the night.

"Ok….but only this once!" I said not wanting to hear him cry again.

"Thank you oh great Shippo!" He then said and curled up in a little ball.

Yes its true even I from time to time like to take a rest so I didn't mind letting Inuyasha get his way, though normally I would just thump him on the head and say, "No! We need to move on!"

After I assured everyone that we would be safe here I grabbed Kagome and kissed her.

Yes that's right! Kagome is in love with me! She only acted kind towards Inuyasha because he's a child!

When Naraku is dead and I am no longer pestered by random demons Kagome will be my mate!

But back to what I was saying….

We all fell asleep and I had to keep one eye open to keep an eye on my followers.

I woke up before everyone in the morning….. They were all still sleeping quietly…..

I caught us some rabbit and cooked it. The smell made everyone wake….It was delicious!

"Now we have to get a move on! Or Naraku will get so far away!" I said trying to make them stop being cowards.

"We don't wanna go Shippo! We're afraid!" Inuyasha said and all the others nodded vigorously in agreement.

"No, is no, Inuyasha! I'm here to protect you all! Have no fear the great Shippo is here!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"MY NAME IS SHIPPO AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"

* * *

Ok! Shippo the great hope you like him! Review! Also check out my other story "Living in the past" it's also Inuyasha! Thanks for reading please review…

Adava!


	2. Sesshomaru?

"spoken words **bold** sounds

* * *

Shippo isn't mine

* * *

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru?

* * *

Well I was 'forced' to stay put for another day….Kagome begged me and how could I not give in to those eyes!

So finally I was able to make them go (I said; Come with me or stay behind! And then I started walking slowly away!). Because of our wait Naraku's smell was gone… So We wandered…

Night fall soon came so I found us a clearing to camp in….I was starting to get annoyed with Inuyasha….He's been bugging me to tell him one of my demon hunt stories….But I decided Everyone would like to know this tale…

I sat down beside the fire, the moon was now in its highest point. Everyone sat in front of me with the fire between us all.

"It was about a half year ago….I came across a demon we all know….Sesshomaru!"

Everyone aahed

"He and his followers crossed my path and I wasn't happy…" I threw an acorn into the fire it sparked this was all for effect.

"Sense he didn't dare apologize I challenged him to a duel! I said, 'Sesshomaru I will destroy you!' I didn't bother with being polite he wouldn't have understood me if I was…"

Everyone's eyes were open wide.

"His little girl was afraid she said, 'Lord Sesshomaru Don't let Shippo hurt me!' and he only said to her, 'Run Rin' Oh how he loves that human…." But I didn't tell them Even I thought she was cute!

"All I had to do to defeat him was say 'BOO!' and now he calls me lord Shippo!"

Everyone clapped and hoorayed and cheered they love so!

**Rustle rustle **

I looked over, but once I did I felt something on my neck.

**slap!**

"Oh lord Shippo how I love your blood!" It was Myoga the flea….

"Why are you suddenly here?" I said since he always leaves when I'm pursuing danger!

"My lord I wanted to hear your magnificent story!" He said trying to not get squashed again…

I flicked him away and fell hard asleep like a rock, I was tired from recalling Sesshomaru. I didn't care that I fell on Kirara…

At about midnight I awoke and told everyone to go to bed since they were all still awake….Maybe tomorrow I'll give them a fun activity to do….

* * *

Ok so now you know Shippo's a little Cookoo but he's cool it's his fantasy so hope you liked the chapter please! Review!

Adava!


End file.
